


Toss The Tacos

by NocturnalCharmer



Category: South Park
Genre: And tacos of course, Crack Pairing, Frottage, Hair Pulling Kink, M/M, Michael's step-mom being screechy, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalCharmer/pseuds/NocturnalCharmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that opposites attract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toss The Tacos

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely based on a friend of mine's RPs on tumblr, which are perfection, and some of my own headcanons. Somehow we ended up shipping Clyde and Michael together, and SOMEHOW it actually kinda worked. In any case, enjoy the fluffy porn.

A sharp tapping sound on his window drew Michael's attention. He pulled back the long, black curtains and saw another pebble bounce off the glass. Undoing the latch and raising the window pane, he glaced down and saw Clyde. The brunet was looking up at the second storey window and he held up a 12 pack box from Taco Bell.

"Michael, dude," Clyde yell-whispered up, "I brought soft tacos!"  
Michael rolled his eyes, but held up a hand in a Wait Here gesture.

Even at nineteen years old, Michael was reluctant to leave his room and chance encountering his parents. He steeled himself before sneaking his way down the hall...down the stairs...the front door was right there and-

"Michael!"  
He winced as the screeching voice of his step-mother came from behind him. 

"Yeah, mom?" He asked hesitantly, trying to hide that he had been heading for the door.

"What you doing down here?" She asked, her arms crossed and her voice as suspicious as her expression, "You never come down unless you hungry. But it too late to eat, so why you out of your hole?"

Michael mentally groaned in annoyance, she called the room his hole because he never left it unless he had to, kind of like a rat or some other burrowing animal.  
"I, uh...just came down for a drink." He lied quickly, trying not to let his relief show when the skeptical look vanished and she nodded, satisfied with his answer.  
He slipped into the kitchen, went through the motions of getting himself a glass of juice, even though he knew he probably wouldn't drink it, and then hurried back upstairs to his room.

"Clyde!" He called out his window, seeing the other boy still waiting, "Mom's too close to the front door. You think you can climb up the tree instead?"

Clyde turned to the old oak tree at the side of the house and nodded to himself, "Sure thing."  
After some awkward fummbling with the box, he managed to hoist himself onto a low branch and then start climbing his way up, stopping occassionally to adjust his hold on the tacos. Then came the scary part. He tried to not look down as he eased out onto the branch that came closest to Michael's window. He noted that it would still be a struggle to get in this way.

"Toss me the box first." Michael said, his arms out and ready to catch. The box was easy to get across.   
Clyde, however, was an entirely different story.

"Shit, how do I do this?" Clyde tried his best not to look down.

"By jumping." Michael told him matter-of-factly, rolling his sleeves up halfway and holding his arms out again. He braced himself.

The brunet shot him a scandalized look, "Jump?! Are you kidding?!"

"Shh! My dad is asleep I think, but my mom is still awake." Michael warned. He leaned himself out the window as far as he could without losing his balance, "I'll catch you, don't worry."

Clyde swallowed hard and couldn't stop himself from glancing down. A terrified sqeak left his lips and his grip on the branch tightened, "No way. I can't. I'll fall."

"Hey." Michael said, sharp enough to get the other boy's attention, "I said I would catch you and I will. So get your jocky ass over here already."

Clyde looked up and the expression on Michael's face said enough. If he fell, Michael was going with him.   
The brunet closed his eyes and leaped.

A pair of arms circled around his chest. He opened his eyes to find himself face to face with the unbuttoned collar of Michael's white dress shirt. He was dangling, but not falling and his own arms reached up to grip the window sill as Michael helped to haul him inside.

"You...you're kinda heavy...you know that?" Michael panted once the brunet was safely inside his room. He was breathing hard and doubled over a little. Smoking since he was eight certainly didn't help him in the athletic department.

"Sorry..." Clyde blushed, embarrassed, but happy to be on solid ground again, "Thanks for catching me."

"I promised I would." The curly haired boy smiled, still sounding breathy as he stood up straight.

Now that he had a good look at him, Clyde's blush deepened, but not out of embarrassment. Michael's white dress shirt was ruffled from the catching and unbuttoned to his collar bone, his sleeves rolled up to his elbow and the shirt tails untucked from his usual black dress slacks.   
The fact that his curly black hair was a bit wind blown and his cheeks a little red from exertion did nothing to help the warm tingly feeling sweeping down Clyde's back to settle in his stomach.

"You look hot." The brunet blurted without thinking.

Michael's brown eyes widened and his hand subconsciously came up to the back of his neck, a shy look settling over his features, "Thanks...I, uh...thanks."

"Just being honest." Clyde was trying not to smile, but was failing spectacularly. He loved that he could get the other boy so flustered over a simple, blunt compliment.

Michael flushed, the pink colour spreading across his face and even to his ears which stuck out just a bit. He coughed and changed the subject, "Movie Night, right? I get to pick this time."

Clyde nodded and turned to open the box, pulling out one of the wrapped tacos. He dove right in as he indulged himself to more than just food, being that Michael was bent over as he looked through his collection of movies. The brunet's eyes roved over the goth's backside, taking in how the slacks hugged his ass a bit and the dress shirt had ridden up to reveal a sliver of pale skin.  
He tried not to look disappointed when Michael finally stood up with The Black Cauldron in hand.

"I know it's a Disney movie." Michael interrupted before Clyde could even ask, "But it's not as sickeningly cheerful as some of the others...it's actually kinda dark for a Disney movie."

Clyde made an acknowledging noise, but inside he was starting to worry. He hoped it wasn't too scary. He'd hate to start crying and clinging to Michael. Well...he'd hate the crying part, but the clinging didn't sound half bad.

Michael slipped the tape into his vcr and the federal warning faded onto the screen before the preveiws started. He turned and dragged a few pillows and sheets onto the floor from his bed, making a pallet for them.

Clyde sat down on the dark purple blanket and gestured for the curly haired boy to sit next to him, slinging an arm around him once he did and pulling him close.

They sat quietly through the previews, sometimes commenting back and forth about something in the trailer. However, in the middle of one trailer Clyde felt the other boy start nuzzling his ear and then kissing right behind his jaw. The hitch in his breath was all the encouragement Michael needed before he started kissing all over Clyde's neck, stopping to suck and lick a few marks into existance.

The brunet turned to capture the goth's mouth, leaning as he was pushed to lay on his back. The large black pillow behind him cushioned the two boys and Michael shifted until he was straddling the shorter boy's hips. Clyde wasn't entirely sure where to put his hands, but he settled on placing one on Michael's hip and the other tangled into the boy's curly locks. Judging by the breathy moan he recieved, that was the right combo.

Michael let his guard drop a bit as he felt his hair being tugged softly. The moan gave the brunet the oppourtunity to slip his tongue in and deepen the kiss.  
No sooner than he had though, Michael was pulling away.  
The cold feeling in Clyde's stomach only dissipated when he saw that Michael was just unbuttoning his shirt, revealing button by button more of his ivory skin. He couldn't help running a hand from the goth's flat stomach to his collar bone, feeling him inhale. Clyde marvelled at how much tanner his skin was up against Michael's pallor complexion.

Michael reached out and tugged impatiently at the bottom of Clyde's red hoodie, "Off."

The jock was more than happy to oblige, pulling the hoodie over his head. He gasped in surprise when Michael started kissing and licking at his chest before he even got the rest of the hoodie over his head. Tossing the top aside, Clyde laid back and replaced his hand in the other boy's curls, more for contact than to pull. 

He giggled slightly when Michael went lower on his torso, kissing his stomach. Clyde was a bit self-conscious though. He might have quite a bit of muscle from playing various sports, but he also had a small layer of fat over the muscle from his indulgent diet. Michael didn't care though, in fact he was running his long, skinny fingers over the slight pooch, pressing and feeling the soft give.

"So soft..." Michael murmured before scattering kisses and lovebites around the shorter boy's navel, making him squirm a bit.

"Michael," Clyde managed to whimper as he opened one eye to look at the tv, "The movie started."   
On the screen Taran had just met Gurgi, a small dog-like creature who was trying to steal his apple.

"Don't care." Michael answered curtly, his breath hot on the brunet's already flushed skin as he continued to litter kisses and lovebites across the jock's torso.

Clyde didn't argue.  
He just ate up the attention, closing his eyes again and biting his lip. His hand was still gingerly gripping Michael's curls, so he decided to up the ante and pulled a bit harder. Clyde felt a pleasurable jolt go through him when the action earned him another moan and Michael's hips shoved forward, pressing their hard ons together. The friction felt awesome even though Michael still had on his slacks, and Clyde his jeans.

Clyde reached down to press against his zipper, trying to relieve some of the ache. Slim fingers joined his and popped the button on his jeans. He groaned, partly in relief and partly in embarrassment. Clyde usually went commando, it made for easier bathroom access than having to fiddle with a pair of boxers or y-fronts. He didn't want Michael to think he did it for perverted reasons though, unlike that McCormick kid.

However, he felt his worry melt away when Michael just raised his eyebrows in surprise before smirking. He shifted back a bit and quickly pulled the brunet's dick out into the open. All Clyde could hear was his own heartbeat as Michael licked his lips and then proceeded to swallow him down.

It was fairly obvious that Michael had never done this before. He could only fit four inches in his mouth before he hit his gag reflex and Clyde jumped every time he felt the graze of teeth.

"Wrap your lips." Clyde groaned out.

"What?" Michael pulled off and shot him a confused look.

"Wrap your lips around your teeth, like this." Clyde demonstrated, making an O with his mouth and curling his lips over his teeth.

A look of understanding crossed the goth's face and he went down again, this time with less teeth and Clyde let out a shakey moan.

"Much better..." He praised, his hand weaved back into the black curls and gently guided him into an even pace. The grip on his hair caused Michael to moan around Clyde, the vibration making him bite his lip. As much as he was enjoying this, Clyde pulled Michael up before he was close.

Michael coughed a bit and licked his reddened lips, but still smiled to show he was okay. The brunet pulled on his hair again, dragging him into a frantic kiss, all tongue and teeth.

"You're fucking amazing, you know that?" Clyde growled between kisses. Something about that red lipped, glossy eyed look just got him revved up.  
Michael moaned against Clyde's mouth at the praise, sliding up to straddle the jock's thigh. He started rutting against him without realizing, trying to get friction through the fabric of his dress slacks.

"Need some help?" Clyde teased as he undid the clasp on the slacks and slid the smooth fabric down Michael's hips, revealing plain black boxer briefs clinging tightly enough that the shape of his dick was easy to see as it strained against the stretchy fabric. Clyde stroked it through the cloth and Michael keened, leaning forward to hide his face in the brunet's shoulder.

Clyde flipped the boxer briefs down and the goth's dick fell from its position pinned against his hip. He rolled the underwear down just far enough to tuck snugly under Michael's balls before giving him a firm stroke from base to tip. A sharp whine sounded against his shoulder. Clyde also noted that unlike himself, Michael was circumsised, which meant that a hand job would hurt slightly since he didn't have a foreskin that moved with his hand.

"Do you have lotion or something?" Clyde asked breathlessly.

Michael nodded and sat up to lean over and pull a bottle from under his mattress. Clyde could swear he also saw the corner of a skin mag tucked under there as well. He took the bottle, a small thing of K-Y for sensitive skin, and squirted a small dallop into his hand. The brunet was careful to rub his hands together to warm the cold gel a bit before reach back down to stroke the goth.   
The reaction was immediate.

"Oh, fuck." Michael groaned out from behind grit teeth, his hand coming up to grip Clyde's shoulder and steady himself.

Clyde shifted under him so that they were closer and used his other hand to slick himself up before making a ring with both hands and pressing their dicks together to stroke at the same time. Michael was panting and couldn't help thrusting a bit into the slick ring. Clyde tightened his fingers a little and a few strokes later they were both coming, Clyde biting into Michael's shoulder to muffle his loud moan and Michael silently shuddering from the orgasm and bite.

Michael sagged bonelessly against the brunet and Clyde let himself be pushed into the pillow by his weight, both of them breathing heavily and just enjoying the afterglow. After a moment Michael sat up and reached to his nightstand, bringing back a couple of tissues to clean up the come and lube from their stomachs and softening dicks. The goth balled them up and tossed each one into the small trashcan in the corner, not missing a single one.

"Heh, you should join our basketball team." Clyde remarked with a dopey, post-orgasmic grin, "You're certainly tall enough."

"Nah." Michael pulled up his underwear, but kicked off the slacks, "I don't like team sports."

Clyde just shrugged and tucked himself back into his jeans before gesturing for Michael to lay down on him. He wrapped one arm around the goth and the other coming up to play with his hair, the taller boy humming sleepily as his fingers gently carded through the curls.

The movie was almost over, Taran asking the Black Cauldron to return Gurgi who had sacrificed himself to stop the skeletal army and the Horned King. Clyde tugged a stray blanket over them and dozed off as the credit music played, lulling the two boys into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what the next chapter will hold, but I'm pretty sure the tags will need some altering and I might even have to up the rating to Explicit.


End file.
